


Just Checking In

by MonsterBoyf, wolfie_wonshik



Series: Bunny Boy Seungcheol [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dd/lb, Established Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_wonshik/pseuds/wolfie_wonshik
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol agree to join Hansol and Seungkwan on their brief holiday. Think of it as an insurance that no one will end up a third wheel. The flaw in this, however, is that both couples probably will be seeing more of each other than the other couple. Well . . . at least Seungcheol and Jeonghan.





	Just Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell what would you like?
> 
> No, but I'm never gonna be allowed to live this down it will be months from now and they'll still being bringing up the "Seungcheol is a heavy ass bottom" fic. For this i wasn't really sure whether this is considered pet play or dd/lb so i tagged both. It was originally intended as a DD/LB fic but i don't know much about pet play so really it could be both.

“Hansol please!” Jeonghan glared at the younger as he tugged on Seungcheol. Hansol simply laughed as he watched his hyungs struggle to set Seungcheol free from his claustrophobic hell. He watched in disgust as he sees Seungcheol's hips jerking back and forth trying to get free. He sighs before unzipping his suitcase.  
“I think I have something that can help him out hold on.” Jeonghan and Seungkwan both froze in their tugging to watch as everything tumbled out of the suitcase. Hansol scrambled as he picked the second suitcase out of the sand quickly.  
“Hansol, why do you have a suitcase in your suitcase?” Seungcheol looked up at him the best he could from the tube. Hansol squinted at him before hiding the second suitcase back in the first.  
“Mingyu let me borrow this awhile ago but I never gave it back. There should be a screw driver in here somewhere.” The group collective sighed in relief as the last screw was popped off and Seungcheol was free. He smiled bashfully as he wiped the sand off his shirt. He rested his head on Hansol’s shoulder as he shook it slowly.  
“Thank you Hansol...Thank you.” He was quickly snatched up by Jeonghan. He hung his head as they walked from Jeonghan's endless scolding. It was always hilarious to see how whipped Seungcheol was. Hansol and seungkwan both walked behind them. Seungkwan stopped Hansol before they got to the hotel however.  
“Honey, what is with the second bag?” Hansol smiled and pat the shorter’s back gently. The nativity of his friends was truly astounding.  
“It's not anything important hun. Jeonghan just asked me to bring it for him since there wasn't any room in his bag.” Seungkwan pouted his lips in thought but didn't say anything further.

 

 

“Ah, Jeonghan please. Hahaha babe! C'mon!” Jeonghan grinned as he kissed at Seungcheol's shoulders and tickled his sides. Seungcheol squirmed as he giggled. “Daddy please!” Jeonghan instantly released, grinning smuggly. Seungcheol felt flush, shrinking away shyly under Jeonghan's eyes.  
“But I want to play with my bunny,” Jeonghan whined and draped himself over Seungcheol. The elder smiled before letting himself fall back into the bed. He laughed hearing Jeonghan's squeak. The man on atop scowled, clutching onto Seungcheol's turtleneck.  
“Don't laugh at your daddy.” Seungcheol just smiled up at him.  
“But daddy's so cute I can't help laughing. If I play with daddy will he feel better?” Jeonghan sighed and nodded. Honestly he was always so precious. He climbed off of his baby so he could sit up beside him. Seungcheol tensed at the hand that tracked up his thigh gently and groped it.  
“Do you want to wear your ears and tail for me bunny?” Seungcheol perked up slightly. He loved his ears and tail. Even more so, he loved how much Jeonghan loved him as a bunny. He loved him as **_his_** bunny. Jeonghan reached over to his luggage and Seungcheol watched as he undid one of his smaller bags.

 

“Is that Hansol’s bag?” Jeonghan froze and looked back at him. They both stared at each other in silence before Jeonghan just turned back and grabbed everything out of the bag. Seungcheol smiled warmly as Jeonghan gently placed the velvety black ears on his head. Jeonghan ran his fingers up the others sides as he kissed him.  
“My pretty little bunny boy. You want to get your clothes off for me?” Seungcheol slowly nodded and hesitantly tugged off his shirt. Jeonghan stepped off the bed to place up the do not disturb sign and lock the door.  
“Everything?”  
“Everything, bunny boy.” Jeonghan smiled seeing the last bit of Seungcheol's clothes fall off his ankles as he turned around. Seungcheol's sat back down on his legs, arms between them in a vain attempt to cover himself. Jeonghan slowly stepped over. He let his eyes roam all over the blank canvas before him. The strong shoulders, the plush pouty lips, the pink imprints all over his neck from the turtleneck, the black velvet blending in with his own soft hair, they were all beautiful pieces that came together to make a masterpiece. Jeonghan ran his fingers up, watching as goose bumps followed where his fingers traced. Seungcheol placed his thighs firmer together. Jeonghan looked up in disapproval. Seungcheol bit at his lip before slowly pulling his thighs apart again. Jeonghan hummed happily before moving in closer. He reached up farther to run his hands over the faint abs the Seungcheol denied existed at all. Seungcheol sat up straighter, revealing more of himself to Jeonghan.  
“I love your muscles bunny. My strong bunny boy. So handsome.” Seungcheol keened at the kisses to his chest. Jeonghan was slow and sweet tonight. He only had the goal of getting as much noise out of Seungcheol as possible tonight on his mind.

 

Seungcheol gasped as teeth scraped against his stomach. Jeonghan forced his arms out from between his legs and to his sides. Seungcheol didn't protest. He only leaned back to give Jeonghan as much space to work as possible. Jeonghan speckled him with red bruises dark enough to at least last a day or two. Satisfied with the colors blooming across his baby’s chest, he moved on higher. Seungcheol let out a high whine when Jeonghan eagerly latched onto his nipple and sucked harshly. It didn't last long however. He quickly moved on to stain the elder's shoulders and neck the same way he did his chest. Jeonghan spoke in between each hickie,  
“Such a good boy… you're behaving so well bunny… daddy.. Will have to reward you.” An obscene pop, “What would you like baby?” He intentionally began to work near Seungcheol's adam apple so he could feel the vibrations of his voice, feel it bob as he'd nervously speak. Seungcheol gulped,  
“I… I want to put my legs on daddy's shoulders… I…” Jeonghan hummed pleasantly and released. He leaned up to be just inches away from and above Seungcheol's face.  
“Want to get fucked down into the mattress?” Seungcheol shamefully covered his eyes and nodded. Jeonghan pet his hair as he continued, “Do you want me to be mean or slow bunny?” Jeonghan happily wiggled at the meek “slow” from the embarrassed bun. Jeonghan calmly pushed the taller back. He took pride in seeing the erection resting against Seungcheol's stained skin. At a simple brush of his fingers, Seungcheol's leg shot up to reveal himself. Always the most sensitive…

 

“Can daddy play with your tail some first bunny?” Every question was already incredibly practiced. For them both, there were barely any surprises doing this anymore. Playing with Seungcheol's tails was really just a manner of stretching him out. But considering he loved them he would agree regardless of if it was necessary or not. Jeonghan reached to the end of the bed to grab whichever tail Seungcheol felt like at the moment.

  
“I want my favorite. The one from Christmas.” Seungcheol wasn't looking, but he smiled at the kiss to his knee and the smile he knew Jeonghan had.  
“As you wish bunny boy. Daddy isn't gonna spoil you too much with this though. I know you already took care of yourself before we drove here.” Seungcheol instantly whipped his head up to look at Jeonghan. He was met with a sly smile.  
“Daddy knows you baby boy. I saw you took this one out and put it back before we packed.” Jeonghan casually kept talking as he slowly pressed the vibrating plug in, “Why is this one your favorite though? Is it because I gave it to you for Christmas or because it vibrates? Or both?” Jeonghan twisted and pressed the plug as he forced certain words. Seungcheol's thighs shook as he covered his face. After Jeonghan was convinced it was fully in, he removed his hand. He smiled at the sight of Seungcheol in his velvety ears and fluffy tail. He gingerly turned on the vibrations, which earned a wonderfully loud gasp and moan from the bunny. “My precious bunny. Daddy just wants to eat you up right now. Such cute little teeth. Such soft ears. And what a cute little tail.” Seungcheol whined as Jeonghan quickly brought the plug in and out. Jeonghan slowly slathered his fingers in lube as he continued, “What a lovely bunny. You're lucky daddy has you and not some big bad wolf. Something so sweet and cute should stay around.” Seungcheol arched as Jeonghan eased his finger in beside the plug, “Though I wouldn't mind showing you off to all the big bad wolves. Let them see how beautiful my bunny is. And then they can see all the bruises daddy gave you. What do you say bunny? How about showing off all the marks daddy gives you? Maybe even wearing your cute ears and tail out? Hm? What do you think baby?” Seungcheol sounded like he was close to crying. Jeonghan continued stretching him farther and farther as he spoke so plainly. The vibrations were starting to make them both numb but neither really complained. Jeonghan pouted after he realized he wasn't going to get a response. Seungcheol whimpered at losing the fingers inside him. “Daddy expects a response bunny.” Seungcheol shivered at the icy tone.

  
“I'll show my bruises off to everyone. I want everyone to know about my daddy but…”  
“But what bunny?”  
“Don't you think it's a bit much to wear my tail public?” Seungcheol joked but there was a clear anxiousness there. Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh. He crossed his arms as he smiled and looked at him.  
“You dirty, dirty boy. Who said I was going to make you wear one of your plug tails and not the clip one?” Seungcheol gaped at Jeonghan realizing he had been played. He sputtered as he burned up hotter than the sun. He covered his face with his hands to make a muffled scream. Jeonghan laughed again as he shook his head. Such a baby. He tsked as he pulled out the tail, “What am I going to do with you bunny? Such a filthy mind.” Seungcheol pouted.  
“You're one to talk! Most of the things you find inappropriate fly right over my head.” Jeonghan looked up doubtfully as he tugged off his own shirt.  
“Oh like you don't do things inappropriate just to get my attention.” Seungcheol knocked his head back in offence. Jeonghan rolled his eyes. They both didn't need him to spell it out.  
“Like today in that tube. I'm not surprised if you got stuck just to force me to see those little hips chanting to try and get out.” Jeonghan continued on as he pulled off his shorts and briefs with them, “Or like when we had the fruit popsicles and you intentionally got the white coconut one. I'm not stupid Seungcheol. Or-”  
“I get i-”  
“Or when you were dancing with Wonwoo. We both knew you were moving like that for me. I was about ready to just get all over you there with those body rolls. There's no way that was an accident Seungcheol.” Seungcheol huffed and crossed his arms. He looked off to the side dismissively.  
“You're still more dirty minded than me. Always flirting with me and being inappropriate in public. You make so many dirty jokes and i can only tell because you make it so obvious.” Jeonghan pouted his lips as he placed one of Seungcheol's legs on his shoulder. The two intently glared at each other.  
“What does that mean?”  
“I bent over once and you asked if it was time to eat the groceries! Really fucking loud!” Jeonghan laughed as Seungcheol gaped at him incredulously. He leaned over to rest his head on the taller’s chest. Seungcheol fluffed up his hair to show his agitation. Jeonghan looked up at him, giggling.  
“Oh come on bunny. That was comedy gold.” Seungcheol opened up to protest but made a choking noise as Jeonghan shamelessly ground up against him. Jeonghan leaned closer to the bunny’s face as he slowly covered his own cock in the spare lube running down from Seungcheol's ass. “Now do you still want daddy being easy with you? Or do I have to be mean because you started bad talking your daddy?” Seungcheol shook his head, completely backtracking his mood. Jeonghan purred delightfully. He pecked the pouty lips before returning back to his position.

 

Seungcheol's legs on Jeonghan didn't end up lasting long. Jeonghan placed them down after Seungcheol started whining about not being able to hold him. Jeonghan nearly got the wind knocked out of him with Seungcheol's sudden tight grip. He just let out an airy chuckle however and tightened his grip on the bunny's thighs. Seungcheol squeaked along with the rocking bed as Jeong thrust slowly into him. Jeonghan reveled in the nails digging into his back, in the teeth digging into his shoulder. He snapped his hips to hit deeper and deeper each time. He wanted to hear Seungcheol cry out. If he wasn't deaf in one ear from Seungcheol's crying, it wasn't good enough.  
“D-daddy, go faster…” Jeonghan laughed airily.  
“I thought.. you wanted it slow bunny.” Seungcheol whined and ground up into Jeonghan's thrusts. He intentionally dug his nails in harder and dragged then down. He knew how to manipulate Jeonghan just as well.  
“Daddy I want more. P-please, for your bunny?” Seungcheol gasped and arched as Jeonghan harshly slammed against him. It was still slow but the thrusts hit Seungcheol harder, made him weaker. He desperately clung to Jeonghan, dull nails digging in deep to his near non-existent muscles.

“D-daddy..” Jeonghan nodded. He cooed at Seungcheol, encouraging him to be louder. To say exactly how much he loved “what daddy was doing”. Seungcheol stared off at the wall in a daze as he simply moaned and let Jeonghan fuck into him. He bit down into the shoulder under his chin to keep his head up. Jeonghan groaned at this. His breath brushed over Seungcheol's ear and neck. It sent shivers all through him.

 

 

Seungcheol opened his heavy eyes just to have them blown wide in shock. He nearly went petrified at the new face in the room. Hansol was obviously trying to not be visible but he was failing miserably. Seungcheol watched as he creeped up to where Jeonghan had left the small case.  
“Daddy…” Seungcheol spoke quietly, much more of a croak than anything else. Jeonghan turned his face into Seungcheol's neck to acknowledge him. Seungcheol stumbled over his words. How was he supposed to say this? Should he even say it? Hansol definitely wouldn't come in unless it was absolutely neccasrry. He had clarified his disposition for the dd/lb relationship before, or at least the use of daddy during sex. He made the mistake of overhearing them once and vowed to avoid it at all costs since then. So why should Seungcheol rat him out? But then again… He was right there. He was clearly hearing them. Or more specifically, hear Seungcheol's loud mouth. Jeonghan should probably know when someone else was right there, seeing them at their most intimate without saying so. Seungcheol was torn.  
“I w-want to talk to me. L-like..” Jeonghan smirked into his neck. Seungcheol could feel the curve of his lips. What Seungcheol didn't understand is why he said that. Why did that come out? It wouldn't help either case. If anything, it would torture Hansol even more.  
“Such a needy bunny tonight. What's gotten into you? I lost my innocent little bun. I can't say I'm complaining though.” Jeonghan reached down to pump at Seungcheol's completely neglected cock, making the bunny arch up into him. “I like my bunny boy vocal. Makes me want to fuck into him harder. But daddy only wants to do what bunny does. Work smarter, not harder.” Seungcheol let out a broken whine. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open, but he needed to focus on Hansol. What was he still doing there? He seemed frozen to the spot, as though the world around Jeonghan and Seungcheol was at a pause. Seungcheol's hips jerked up as Jeonghan twisted around the head of his cock, sending electricity through him. The more Jeonghan talked and touched him, the less he began to care about Hansol. Soon he returned to his chanting for his daddy. Much to Jeonghan's pleasure.  
“That's it baby. Be as loud as you like. No one is listening. And if they are, they're probably getting off from your pretty voice. All choked up and shouting for your daddy. It's music bunny boy.” Seungcheol groaned, caught between fucking into Jeonghan's hand and pushing into the others thrusts. His brain was to sluggish to process it now, but later he realized that was provably why Hansol was still there. Why he sat staring into the void. Jeonghan was probably right. Seungcheol's loud mouth simply drew Hansol in. What a turn of events.

 

“Daddy, i-i think I'm-” he bit back into the already bruised shoulder again at a particularly hard thrust. Jeonghan understood. He began working harder, faster, trying to get to the same spot his bunny was at. In the moment before world all went white, Seungcheol was met with another pair of eyes. He was too out of it to respond, but he held the face that Hansol gave. Hansol watched with bulging eyes eyes as Seungcheol crushed Jeonghan into him, crying out a million profanities where nearly each one was separated by a call for "daddy". Jeonghan actually stopped for a moment. His grip on Seungcheol's meaty thighs loosened for a moment, simply letting them quiver in the air. The two kissed. It was messy and the wet noises from it were obscene. Jeonghan moved back. Hansol couldn't exactly see what he did, but his first guess was that he took what had been spilled over Seungcheol's chest and tasted it himself. He quickly made his escape before Seungcheol could come back down to reality and kill him.

 

Jeonghan didn't waste much time. He let Seungcheol recover a touch before fucking into him quickly. If Seungcheol was vocal normally, after his climax he was loud. He came close to physically screaming as Jeonghan finished himself off. The bunny had turned into the pillows, too tired and fucked to do more than that to muffle himself.  
“Oh god bunny… fuck. …”Seungcheol shuttered as the man atop him finally came inside him. He gently brushed his daddy's sweaty hair aside as he panted. The physical work it must take to keep up with his bunny. Jeonghan truly deserved everything. Jeonghan looked down at him weakly. He looked so tired. He looked as though he had ran a marathon in one hour. Seungcheol leaned up to kiss him.

 

His daddy really was something special.

 

**///**

 

“Seungcheol! Put me down right now!” Jeonghan screeched as he was thrown down into the water. Seungcheol laughed as the poor man resurfaced. He looked like an angry cat, dropped into the water by the man he thought he could trust. Hansol cackled as Seungcheol tumbled in from a sneak attack to his ankles from Jeonghan. The two both laughed as they stood in the short end of the pool. Seungcheol swiped back his soaked hair while Jeonghan took off his soaked shirt. No use in it now. He squealed as water from Seungcheol's hair hit him from the taller shaking his head like a dog. Seungcheol followed suit and shed his own white shirt . The two argued and splashed till a grinning Seungkwan approached the edge of the pool. He stuck his legs in the pool as he stared at the couple.  
“I see what the deal is with the suitcase now. You guys could have just told us.” Jeonghan turned to him in confusion. As he did, Seungcheol got a full view of exactly what Seungkwan meant. He felt his skin burn up as he saw the roads upon roads of scratches running up Jeonghan's back. He could even still see the marks from when he kept biting Jeonghan's shoulder.

 

“Why would we tell you what in the suitcase?”  
“I mean it's not like it's a big deal. We all do we weird shit I would have understood. I'm just shocked you guys bring that bag every time.” Hansol squatted down beside Seungkwan. He smirked at Jeonghan,  
“He's actually the one who uses it the most. Seungcheol always forgets to bring their kinky shit so Hannie just makes me carry it.” Seungcheol did a double take hearing them talk. He hawked at all of them.  
“What?”  
“You didn't know?” Hansol raised a brow. Seungcheol glared at both him and Jeonghan.  
“No! I thought Jeonghan was just magic and always remembers everything!” The three of them all laughed. Jeonghan pet the confused baby's cheek gently.  
“Honey no. You always forget so I just make Hansol carry it with him.”  
“How could you let me believe you're magic this whole time?” Jeonghan just laughed as he rest his head on the taller’s chest.  
“You're so fucking cute…”

 

Seungcheol had to get pampered just to get him to drop the subject. He still ended up refusing to believe that Jeonghan wasn't magic.


End file.
